puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Grundgetta
over the phone about the true grouchiness of the Grouch News Network.]] and Grundgetta at Oscar's trash can.]] Grundgetta is Oscar the Grouch's Grouch girlfriend on Sesame Street. Oscar occasionally calls her Grungie, while she generally calls him Oskie. She and Oscar, in addition to being a "couple", are also best friends. As stated by Oscar and Gordon's sister Olivia, Oscar and Grundgetta have been friends for, "a very long time". Like Oscar, Grundgetta has had a number of pets over the years, including her worm Sylvia, a rottendoodle named Itchy and a muddy piglet who won the Yucchiest Pet contest in Oscar's Grouch Jamboree. Grundgetta, like Oscar, sometimes slips up as a Grouch. In episode 3763 of Sesame Street, when she and Oscar tell Sally Messy Yuckyael how Oscar unwillingly fell in with Grundgetta (which she ended by kissing him), Grundgetta starts to feel the same way. Like Oscar did, she hears "yucky sweet violin music", her heart starts going "pitty pat, pitty pat", and she no longer feels like arguing. She begs Oscar to kiss her before she confesses her love to him, which he does. However, she gets extremely angry. When Oscar says that she told him to kiss her, she asks him if he'd jump off a bridge if she told him to. After that they start arguing again. Pam Arciero, in a video released on "Sesame Family Robinson", was playing around with the Grundgetta puppet. Grundgetta commented that she was nervous since she hadn't been on camera in months, referencing her absence in recent years. Name The spelling of the character's name has varied over the years, alternating between "Grundgetta" and "Grungetta". The spelling "Grundgetta" appears in the storybooks, including Oscar's Grouch Jamboree, the albums Oscar's Trashy Songs and Let's Be Friends, and the Applause plush doll. Current Sesame Workshop press kits list the character as "Grundgetta", as does an internal CTW document from 1994. As of January 18, 2008, typing "Grundgetta" in the search engine on the Sesame Street Video Player gives results, while typing "Grungetta" doesn't show any results. However, results can be found for either spelling at sesamestreet.org. However, the Sesame Street Unpaved book, the "Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game" and the book A Grouch's Christmas refer to the character as "Grungetta". A Sesame Workshop press kit from 1984 uses "Grungetta", as do the Sesame Family Newsletters from the early 2000s. Filmography *''Sesame Street'' (1982-present) *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''I'm Glad I'm Me'' (1986) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1986) *Jim Henson's Memorial (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Learning to Share'' (1996) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) Book appearances *''Welcome Home, Big Bird'' (1985) *''Big Bird's Square Meal'' (1988) *''Stories What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories'' (1991) *''1-2-3'' (1991) *''Sesame Street 123'' (1991) *''From Trash to Treasure'' (1993) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''Oscar's Grouch Jamboree]'' (1994) *''Elmo Loves You'' (1997) *''A Grouch's Christmas'' (1999) (mentioned) *''Fun with Friends'' (2004) *''Abby Cadabby's Ryhme Time'' (2007) *''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' (2007) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) Audio appearances *Sesame Road (1993) *Oscar's Trashy Songs (1997) Photo gallery File:Grundgetta as the Grouch Queen.jpg|Grundgetta as the Grouch Queen in "Snow Grouch and the Seven Dwarfs" File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy.jpg|Grundgetta as "Sleeping Grouchy" File:Grundgetta and Sally Ride.jpg|Grundgetta and Sally Ride. File:Grundgetta w- eyelids.jpg|Grundgetta w/ eyelids. File:Grundgetta doll.jpg|Grundgetta as a Plush doll See also *Grouches *Grouch Gallery *Grundgetta at Grouches Wiki *Grundgetta at Oscar the Grouch Wiki Category:Grouches Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters